Not Over You
by LittleSass
Summary: It's Valentine's Day! What happens when Finn's feelings for Quinn start to resurface?
1. Chapter 1

Author note: This is my first story ever. Hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee.

* * *

Not Over You

Valentine's Day. The worst holiday ever. I'm sitting alone in glee, staring enviously at all the guys with their girlfriends. Puck with Rachael, Artie with Brittany, Mike with Tina, and Sam with Quinn. Especially Sam. Man I hate that guy, thinks he's all that. He's got only one thing that I wish was mine. Quinn. She was the only one who had ever successfully made me feel something on Valentine's Day. Now, that she was gone, I couldn't help but feel empty.

A couple minutes later, Mr. Shue walked in. "Happy Valentine's Day!" he shouted as he laid his stuff by the piano. "I was thinking that we put Regionals on hold for today..."

"Mr. Shue, although you may have good intentions, I don't think we should do that." Rachael interrupted. We have to practice. If we were to face Vocal Adrenaline, we wouldn't stand a chance, now that they have Sunshine."

"We can all thank Rachael for that." Santana added.

"What? What did I do?" Rachael asked.

"You were the one to send her to a crack house. You made it easier for her to choose them over us." Tina mentioned.

"With the intention that she would not keep you guys in the shadows. I only did what I did because I thought it would be best for all of us."

Mercedes was shaking her head at her Rachael's response. "Girl, we all know that you did it for you. You just couldn't handle the idea with sharing the spotlight with someone just as good, if not better, than you."

I started to drift off from the conversation, not wanting to hear the girls going at it again. I tried to the last Valentine's Day I really enjoyed.

_"Finn, where are you taking me?" Quinn continued to ask him when he picked her up for their date.  
_

_"You'll see when we get there." I kept telling her. After I parked the car, I got out and and went to open her door. "Ok. We're almost there, just close your eyes and keep them closed."_

_We walked a little farther. "You can open them now." I told her. Before her, was a little picnic set up with a great view of the lakeside which looked even more beautiful in the moonlight. _

_"Where are we?" she wondered._

_"Awww, come on Quinn. If you can't remember this place your gonna hurt my feelings." I put on my best sad puppy face._

_It took her a little awhile but it finally clicked. "This is where we had our first date... and first kiss."  
_

"_I thought it would be the perfect place to spend our Valentine's Day together. No people, no distractions. Just you and me." I explained giving her a quick peck before leading her to the picnic._

_When we got back to her house by the end of the night, I walked her to the door. "This has been the best Valentine's Day ever."_

_"And why is that?"_

_" 'Cause I spent it with you." she gave me a huge smile before kissing me. I wrapped my arms around her waist as hers began to loop around my neck. When we pulled back, I looked straight into her beautiful eyes. "I love you, Quinn." I admitted._

_"I love you, too, Finn."_

Mr. Shue's shouting caused me to return to reality.

"That's enough you guys!" he sternly shouted. "Rachael, thank you for your concern, but today we won't be focusing on Regionals." At this point I decided to raise my hand. "Yes, Finn?"

"Um, I was wondering if I could perform something right now."

"Uh, yeah, sure. Come on up." he responded before taking a seat by Santana and Artie.

I walked up to the front and grabbed a stool. I tried to brush off my depression, so that I could, hopefully, get through my performance without crying, since it would make me look like such a wimp in front of the guys. Looking all around me and seeing all the couples helped me realize what I gave away when I broke it off Quinn. I'm planning to get her back soon, but for now I think I should just let her know how I've been feeling since our break up.

_It never crossed my mind at all_

_That's what I tell myself_

_What we had has come and gone_

_You're better off with someone else_

_It's for the best I know it is but I see you_

_Sometimes I try to hide what I feel inside_

_And I turn around, you're with him now_

_I just can't figure it out_

_Tell me why you're so hard to forget_

_Don't remind me, I'm not over it_

_Tell me why I can't seem to face the truth_

_I'm just a little too not over you, not over you_

_Aren't memories supposed to fade?_

_What's wrong with my heart?_

_Shake it off, let it go_

_Didn't think it'd be this hard_

_Should be strong, movin' on but I see you_

_Sometimes I try to hide what I feel inside_

_And I turn around, you're with him now_

_I just can't figure it out_

_Tell me why you're so hard to forget_

_Don't remind me, I'm not over it_

_Tell me why I can't seem to face the truth_

_I'm just a little too not over you_

_Maybe I regret everything I said_

_No way to take it all back, yeah_

_Now I'm on my own, how I let you go_

_I'll never understand_

_I'll never understand!_

_Tell me why you're so hard to forget_

_Don't remind me, I'm not over it_

_Tell me why I can't seem to face the truth_

_I'm just a little too not over you_

_Tell me why you're so hard to forget_

_Don't remind me, I'm not over it_

_Tell me why I can't seem to face the truth_

_And I really don't know what to do_

_I'm just a little too not over you, not over you _

"Finn, I'm flattered that you still have feelings for me. But, I am perfectly happy in my relationship with Noah. I'm sorry." a voice from the group said as the music died down.

I looked up to see that Rachael was the one who spoke out. At first, I was completely confused, but I shook it off. "That song wasn't for you, Rachael." I simply stated which caused her face to redden from the embarrassment. I looked up to Quinn and our eyes locked for a few seconds, but she was the first to break it. I couldn't stand to be in the same room as her without breaking down, so instead of asking permission I just left the choir room.

* * *

Thanks for reading! Lemme know if I should stop there or continue. Please review.


	2. Chapter 2

Author note: Thanks for everyone who read this story. I decided to continue. I hope you like it.

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee.

* * *

Not Over You

When I looked back to Finn, he was gone. Could he really still feel that way about me? I'm sitting with my boyfriend, on Valentine's Day, thinking about my first love. Does that sound wrong to anyone besides me? I feel bad knowing that I was probably the one causing him so much pain.

After Mr. Shue dismissed us from glee I decided to look for him. As I was about to go search for him someone grabbed my arm.

"Hey Quinn. Are you ok? I mean you were spacing out a lot during class." her boyfriend asked concerned.

"Hmm? Yeah, yeah I'm fine. I'll call you tonight ok?" I reassured him.

"Uh, sure. Bye." he waved after I gave him a quick peck on the cheek.

Knowing Finn, he would probably be in the auditorium or out on the fields. But when I checked both places he wasn't anywhere to be seen. Then I checked the parking lot and found that his car was missing too. I got into my car and sat down thinking of where he could have gone. He probably didn't go home. No reason for him to be the local park. Suddenly it hit me. I knew where he was! I started the car and drove as fast as I could to my destination.

Just as I got out of my car I heard his beautiful voice being carried across the lakeside. I slowly and quietly walked up to the big tree and hid behind it. I listened intently to the song he was singing.

_Closed off from love_  
_I didn't need the pain _  
_Once or twice was enough _  
_And it was all in vain _  
_Time starts to pass_  
_ Before you know it you're frozen_

_Oh, but something happened_  
_ For the very first time with you _  
_My heart was melted to the ground_  
_ Found something true _  
_And everyone's looking round _  
_Thinking I'm going crazy, baby_

_But I don't care what they say _  
_I'm in love with you _  
_They try to pull me away _  
_But they don't know the truth _  
_My heart's crippled by the vein _  
_That I keep on closing _  
_You cut me open and I _

_I keep bleeding _  
_Keep, keep bleeding love _  
_I keep bleeding _  
_I keep, keep bleeding love _  
_I keep bleeding _  
_Keep, keep bleeding love _  
_You cut me open _

_Trying hard not to hear _  
_But they talk so loud _  
_Their piercing sounds fill my ears _  
_Try to fill me with doubt _  
_Yet I know that the goal is _  
_To keep me from falling _

_Oh, but nothing's greater _  
_Than the rush that comes with your embrace _  
_And in this world of loneliness _  
_I see your face _  
_Yet everyone around me_  
_ Thinks that I'm going crazy_  
_ Maybe _

_But I don't care what they say _  
_I'm in love with you _  
_They try to pull me away _  
_But they don't know the truth _  
_My heart's crippled by the vein _  
_That I keep on closing _  
_You cut me open and I _

_I keep bleeding _  
_Keep, keep bleeding love _  
_I keep bleeding _  
_I keep, keep bleeding love _  
_I keep bleeding _  
_Keep, keep bleeding love _  
_You cut me open _

_And it's draining all of me _  
_Oh they find it hard to believe _  
_I'll be wearing these scars _  
_For everyone to see _

_'Cause I don't care what they say _  
_I'm in love with you _  
_They try to pull me away _  
_But they don't know the truth _  
_My heart's crippled by the vein _  
_That I keep on closing _  
_Oh, you cut me open and I _

_I keep bleeding _  
_Keep, keep bleeding love _  
_I keep bleeding _  
_I keep, keep bleeding love _  
_I keep bleeding _  
_Keep, keep bleeding love _  
_Oh you cut me open and I_

_I keep bleeding _  
_Keep, keep bleeding love _  
_I keep bleeding _  
_I keep, keep bleeding love _  
_I keep bleeding _  
_Keep, keep bleeding love_

Could I really be causing him that mush pain? I stepped from behind the tree and walked up to him. "Hey." I softly said.

"Quinn? What are you doing here?" he asked puzzled as to why I was only mere steps away from him.

"I went to look for you after glee ended. I checked the auditorium and the football field, but you weren't there. That's when something from inside me told me that you would be here. Came to find out if you were ok." I quickly explained.

"Yeah, well I'm fine. Thanks for your concern." he mumbled.

"Do you really think that I'm going to believe that?" I questioned as I took a seat by him.

He hesitated for a second but finally answered."No, I guess not."

"Good. Now why don't you really tell me what's wrong." I demanded.

His voice was low but I heard him. "I miss you...a lot."

It took me a little awhile to register it. When I finally processed it into my mind, I heart soared. He missed me! He missed _me_! It took me a second to realize that he was staring at me. I could easily tell that he was being completely sincere.

"I miss you, too." I echoed before scooting closer and resting my head on his broad shoulder. He didn't seem to really mind.

"Do you remember the last time we were here?" he wondered aloud.

"Absolutely. It was exactly last year. You had arranged the most romantic date ever. There was a picnic set up right here and we had the perfect view of the lake in the moonlight." I remembered.

"That night I also told you that I love you."

"And I told you that I love you."

"It was the best Valentine's Day I ever had because you were there to spend it with me." he trailed on.

I lifted my head and looked straight into his eyes. Before I could stop myself, I was leaning forward. Our lips were so close and the timing felt so right, but the moment was interrupted by my phone ringing. I pulled back, to his dismay, to answer it.

"Hello? Ok...yeah...I'll be right there." I hung up and put my phone back into my purse. I looked down, not wanting to see the hurt in my eyes and explained. "That was Sam. I'm sorry but I have to go."

"Whatever." he said as plainly as he could, hoping that I wouldn't be able to sense that he was unhappy.

I did. I felt horrible for adding onto his suffering. What didn't help was that I was leaving him for Sam. I leaned over and gave his a small kiss on the cheek. Afterward, I stood up and walked to my car. This time I was the one who was escaping the scene, not him. I looked at him one last time before I left, and I could have sworn that I saw at least a single tear making its way down his face. How can I fix this?

* * *

Thanks for reading! Next chapter will probably show how they're affected by their encounter. Please review.


	3. Chapter 3

Author Note: I had a little trouble writing this chapter. Hope you guys like it.

* * *

Not Over You

The past couple days have been the worst days of my life. Everywhere I looked I would see her with him. After Valentine's Day, it was like nothing had ever happened. When I look at her she doesn't seem to see that I still have feelings for her. She just avoids me and keeps giving me this stare like she's trying to say: _Stop staring at me. You're really starting to creep me out._

Today we were rehearsing in the auditorium but I wasn't all that into the whole performance. After Mr. Shue dismissed us, I stayed and sat on the edge of the stage staring out into all the empty seats. I wasn't sitting very long when I heard footsteps approaching me. Quickly I checked to see who it is and went back to let my eyes wander the room.

"Hey Finn. What's on your mind?" Tina sincerely asks as she takes a seat next to me.

"Nothing. Shouldn't you be with Mike?"

"He went to talk to Sam." she noticed when my knuckles started to turn white just from hearing that name. "Let me guess. It's Quinn isn't it?" she assumes.

"How did you know?" I turn to her for the first time since she sat down. When I looked at her, she looked like she really cared.

"Finn when it comes to your feelings your not very subtle." she stated.

I let out a long sigh. "Yeah. It's Quinn."

"Well what's going on between you guys?" Tina pressed wanting to know more.

"I don't know. I... I mean I still love her. Even though part of me keeps telling me that I shouldn't." I reveal.

"What do you mean?"

"Everyone's right about me. I'm the stupid quarterback who believed that he could get his girlfriend pregnant in a hot tub. I'm the stupid boy who couldn't get over her after what's she's done." I started to rant. "You were all right. Rachael was just the rebound girl for Quinn. She was the only one who I thought I could trust at the time."

"You know you can trust me, right?" she interrupts.

"Yeah, I do now." I paused before finally speaking. "From the time we broke up til now, she's always on my mind. Rachael was just my distraction. When she cheated on me with Puck, it felt like Quinn and me all over again. That's why it actually hurt so much."

"I never realized how much you had going on. But I'm sure it will eventually get better."

"Yeah? How? We talked on Valentine's Day but she ended up leaving because of Sam. And ever since then she always looks at me funny like nothing ever happened."

"Deep down, I still think that she has feelings for you. You just gotta give her some time. You can't just expect her to run into your arms after one day of showing her how you feel. Slowly show her and win her back."

"Thanks, Tina. This really helped."

"Really? Well I'm on your side, Finn, and I know Mike is too. You know he really wants to try to get back to hanging out with you more? Sometimes he vents that he misses hanging with his bro especially since Matt moved away." Tina told me adding air quotes around bro.

"You're really cool. Maybe we could hang out sometimes. You know if you're up for it." I suggest.

"That sounds fun. But how about we get you and Mike back being bros first."

"Alright. How about we get to that right now?" I said smiling for the first time in days. Inside I did miss goofing off with Mike.

"Sounds good to me. And I think I have the perfect song for you to perform in front of glee tomorrow. I think it kinda sums up your situation." she turned to me and asked "Friends?"

"Definitely." I answer before we head out in search of the other Asian.

* * *

I had heard everything. From start to finish. I was on my way back hoping to actually gather up all the courage I had and go talk to him. Upon my arrival to the auditorium I see his sitting there with Tina. I knew I shouldn't but I couldn't help but eavesdrop. I hid behind one of the same stage curtains listening intently.

When all was said, I was completely confused. But I eventually decided to take the best from it. I knew for a fact that Finn Hudson still had feelings for me, Quinn Fabray, even after all the drama and lies we went through.

I was happy for him. He found a friend in Tina, he gonna try to strengthen his friendship with Mike, and he finally looked happy for the first time since Valentine's Day. Now with Tina and Mike by his side, he'll eventually be joined by others. I just hope that everyday he'll just keep getting better.

As for me, I don't know what to do or think anymore. Why is life so complicated? As the days go on, it kills me to try not to talk to Finn. It kills me to not give in and go running back into his arms. I'm just trying to stay strong until I know for sure who my heart belongs to. Sam had the potential of being that guy, that perfect guy. But the spark I had for Finn Hudson was reignited. And day by day it kept getting stronger.

My train of thought was interrupted when a voice called out to me.

"Quinn? Quinn, you ready to go?" I turn around to see my boyfriend standing there waiting for me.

"Yeah. Just let me get my bag." After retrieving my bag, I walked next to him as his arm began to snake its way around my waist. "So where are we going?" I asked as he led me to his car for our date tonight.

"I was thinking about going to Breadstix. Is that ok with you?"

"That sounds fine." I try to hide the fact that I'm a little disappointed. No matter how many dates we went on it was always the same. It was never different.

My last thought before turning my attention back to Sam was: Finn always loved to surprise me and change it up a bit. Maybe he wasn't so similar to Finn as I thought.

* * *

Author Note: Thanks for reading. Please review.


	4. Chapter 4

Author Note: Sorry I haven't updated recently. I was on a trip and came back a day later because my flight was canceled. But had the best time at the 2010-2011 CASL Conference. Anyways on with the story.

* * *

Not Over You

The next day was nice and slow. Most of the drama between the glee club seemed to have dissolved. Most of it.

Last night, I sat on my bed thinking about what Finn had said back in the auditorium. I thought of all the pros and cons of the entire conversation. The biggest question that I have to answer is do I give into him? Inside I know that no matter what happens my heart will always belong to Finn. But will he take me back as easily as he says he would? Saying it and doing it were two different things.

As I looked down the hall, I noticed Finn smiling and laughing with Mike Chang. Apparently their friendship was easily mended within a day. Tina and Mercedes had joined them soon afterward. Finn looked genuinely happy.

I stood staring from my locker until a voice startled me.

"Hey baby." I turned around to be greeted by my boyfriend.

"Hey." I barely whisper.

"So I was wondering if you wanted to come by my house tonight. My family really wants to see you again." Sam informed her.

"Ok. Will you please walk with me to lunch?" I questioned after the bell rang.

"Yeah, sure. Let's go." he turned me around leading me to the cafeteria. Before we turned into the next hallway I stole one last look to Finn and managed to catch him staring back.

At lunch I was sitting with Sam, Rachael, Puck, Brittany, Artie . I look at the other people at the other table laughing their butts off. Sitting there were Tina, Mike, Mercedes, Santana, and Finn. They were all laughing at a story Mike had just told them about his first failed attempt at dancing. They seemed to be enjoying themselves as a group unlike us. We all had different conversations. Puck and Rachael would keep to themselves, Brittany and Artie would talk with each other, and Sam would usually talk while I pretended to listen.

Once or twice I noticed Sam glaring at Finn. He looked sort of angry. Like he thought something was wrong about him or he was doing something that he shouldn't be.

* * *

During fifth I was practically falling asleep hoping that it would end soon so that I could head to glee. As I was about to start packing up I hear the conversation behind me. It only caught my attention because I heard Finn and Sam.

"Did you hear about Sam Evans and Finn Hudson?" one of the girls asked.

"No. About what?" her friend had replied.

"Well from what I heard last period Sam went and confronted Finn. For some reason Sam thinks that Finn's trying to steal Quinn away." the first girl whispered hoping that I wouldn't be able to hear.

"No way."

"Yeah. And then Sam told Finn to back off. But Finn just told him that he wasn't gonna give up. He said that he loved Quinn enough to fight for her." the girl explained.

I was so into their conversation that I didn't realize that the bell rang until people started to walk out. Hurriedly I packed my stuff and rushed out of the classroom. I was walking to glee by myself and registered what the girls had said. Finn was going to fight for me. I do mean that much to him.

I took a seat next to Sam. I zoned out pretty much the whole class but returned before the last ten minutes of class.

"Hey guys. Alright before we finish up here Finn and Tina have asked to perform something." Mr. Shue explained as he urged the duo to begin.

"Thanks, Mr. Shue. Well a lots been on my mind lately. Not just my mind but also in my heart. There has been a lot of conflict between them." He looked at me as he said his next few words. "Part of me is telling me to run after the girl I love, but the other part of me is telling me that I shouldn't. With Tina's help I found the perfect song for my current situation."

He grabbed one of the guitars but before he could start someone called him.

"I didn't know that you could play the guitar Finn." Artie had interrupted.

"Well I used to play while I was younger but later I ended up liking to rock out on the drums instead." he simply stated.

_I was born in the arms of imaginary friends_

_Free to roam made a home out of everywhere I've been_

_Then you come crashing in, like the realest thing_

_Trying my best to understand, all that your love can_

_bring_

_Oh half of my hearts got a grip on the situation_

_Half of my heart takes time_

_Half of my hearts got a right mind to tell you that_

_I can't keep loving you(can't keep loving you)_

_Oh with half of my heart_

_I was made to believe I'd never love somebody else_

_Made a plan stay the man who could only love himself_

_Lonely was the song I sang, til the day you came_

_Showing me another way, and all that my love can bring_

_Oh half of my hearts got a grip on the situation_

_Half of my heart takes time_

_Half of my hearts got a right mind to tell you that_

_I can't keep loving you(can't keep loving you)_

_Oh with half of my heart, with half of my heart_

_Your faith is strong, but I can only fall short for so_

_long_

_Down the road, later on_

_You will hate that I never gave more to you_

_Then half of my heart_

_But I can't stop loving you(I can't stop loving you)_

_I can't stop loving you(I can't stop loving you)_

_I can't stop loving you, with half of my heart_

_Oh half of my heart_

_Half of my heart_

_Half of my hearts got a real good imagination_

_Half of my hearts got you_

_Half of my hearts got a right mind to tell you that_

_Half of my heart won't do_

_Half of my heart is a shotgun wedding_

_To a bride with a paper ring_

_But half of my heart is the part of a man_

_Whose never truly loved anything_

_Half of my heart_

_Oh half of my heart_

_Half of my heart_

_Oh half of my heart_

A huge round of applause was heard around the room as the music began to fade away.

"Great job, guys. I'll see you guys tomorrow." Mr. Shue dismissed us.

I told Sam to wait for me by the car and was slowly approaching Finn. He was still surrounded by Tina and Mike.

"Hey guys." I greeted.

"Hey." Mike and Tina echoed.

"We'll meet you outside Finn." Mike said giving them time to talk.

"Alright." he turned to me and looked straight into my eyes. It was quiet for about two minutes before I decided to change that.

"You guys did an amazing job." I complemented.

"Thanks. Tina has a great voice and she was the one who came up with the song. She helped me practice it last night." he explained as he took a seat on the piano bench.

I went to sit next to him. "You were really good too."

"Thanks." There was another awkward silence that followed. This time it was his turn to break it. "You know that that song was dedicated to you, right?"

"Well I do now." I told him.

"I still love you Quinn. Even though part of me is against it, the other part is much greater and telling me to follow its path to you."

"Finn i still love you too." by this time my head was resting on his shoulder. "But I'm afraid that I'm gonna make a mistake and end up hurting us both...again."

"Quinn I forgave you that night I found out."

I was seriously confused and shocked. "Why do you do that? What I did was horrible. I didn't just sleep with your best friend but I lied to you and made you think that I was carrying your baby for months."

"I can't stay mad at you. No matter what. Even if I tried. Besides even though you weren't carrying my baby you were nicer to me. You turned back into the Quinn I fell in love with from the beginning. You were no longer Sue's head cheerleader and HBIC, you were just Quinn Fabray, pregnant girl who stole Finn Hudson's heart and never returned it.

"Do you really mean that?" I ask as tears start to form in my eyes at his words.

"Of course I do. You are the most important girl in the world to me, well besides my mom." I gave him a playful shove.

"I heard that Sam talked to you." I admitted.

"You heard about that?" I nodded. "He told me to back off. But I told him not a chance. You are definitely worth fighting for. Besides you were my first love and first loves are forever, right?"

My heart was beating a thousand beats per minute. He loved me enough to fight for me despite my current boyfriend's warning.

We both knew that it was wrong but we leaned in and lips crashed against one another. Eventually we pulled away for much needed air.

"I'll see you later. Mike's probably waiting for me." he excused himself.

"Yeah. Sam's waiting for me too."

We stood up and we gave each other a hug. He pulled me close and kissed the top of my head. A few seconds later he let go and left.

I felt the happiest I've ever been in forever.

* * *

Author Note: Hope you guys liked it. Please review. I'll try to update as soon as I can.


	5. Chapter 5

Author Note: I finished this chapter. Hooray. Hope you enjoy.

* * *

Not Over You

"I told you to back off man. Do you know what that means?" Sam shouted as he pushed me in the middle of the hallway.

"And I told you not a chance. Do you understand what that means?" I countered before pushing Sam harder.

"From what I've heard, you've barely talked to her since last year. That pretty much tells me that you know almost noting about her."

"I know more about her than you ever will. We actually made connections. One that nobody not even you can get rid of. Who are you to tell me that I know nothing about Quinn Fabray?"

"I'm her boyfriend, not you. So leave her alone. Quinn would never in a million years run back to you. I'm a better boyfriend to her than you'll ever be! That's probably why she went and made a baby with Puckerman. To get away from _you_."

At that last statement, I snapped. I tackled Sam into the row of lockers behind him. People started to gather around but I was only focused on rearranging Sam's face and making him take back what he just said.

I kneed him hard in the stomach making him bend forward from the impact. He recovered quickly and threw tackled me almost hitting the people who were blocking the lockers. I landed one punch that busted his lip and another that's probably gonna cause a black eye. Sam didn't go down easily though he tried his hardest and landed some pretty good punches.

Within seconds, I feel arms grab me and pull me back. I noticed that Sam was being pulled away too.

"What's the matter with you guys?" Mr. Shue shouted. We both decided not to answer. "Everyone back to class! Shannon would you help me take these guys to Figgins office?"

"Sure, Will." I finally realized that Coach Bieste was the one holding me back from lunging at Sam.

"What has gotten into you guys?" Mr. Shue asked us as we exited Figgins' office. "Both of you are good kids, so why were you fighting with each other?" Again we both chose not to tell him. "Well since you're not going to tell me, I don't want to see that ever happen again. Understand?"

"Yes, Mr. Shue." we told him.

"Good now let's get to glee. Everyone's probably waiting."

Inside the choir room there was much tension. The glee club seemed to be divided into two groups. Rachael, Puck, Sam, and Quinn on one side. On the other side were Santana, Mercedes, Artie, Brittany, Tina, Mike, and me. Sam had him and Quinn sit as far away from our group as possible. My group had fromed a circle around me.

Mr. Shue also noticed the seating and the tension. He realized that whatever he was saying wouldn't matter with all this bad energy flowing around. "You guys I noticed that we're not going to get anywhere until this problem has been solved. I have no business in it so I'm going to leave and have you guys work it out. You're dismissed at the bell." he announced before gathering his stuff and leaving.

Nobody seemed to want to do anything about the problem so they just talked amongst themselves. My group was trying to cheer me up by telling stories, joking around, and having fun. I eventually gave in and decided to put whatever happened behind me and enjoy myself with my friends.

"So, you guys wanna do something after school today?" I addressed my group knowing that today was a Friday. All practices had been canceled since all the coaches had to go to coaching seminars.

"Sure, what do you have in mind?" Artie wondered.

"Well I mean it's pretty hot outside. Why don't we head to the lake. Play in the lake and start our own bonfire." I suggested.

"That sounds fun." Tina agreed.

"I'm in. How about you guys?" Santana piped in.

One by one everyone agreed. We were all gonna go straight home from school and pack what we might need and then meet up at the park. I noticed that Puck and Rachael were sitting on the other side of the room talking to themselves. They barely even looked at Sam and Quinn. This could be my chance to try to reform my friendship with my childhood best friend.

"Hey Rachael, Puck." I called. "Uh...do you guys wanna come with us to the lake later tonight?"

They looked at each other and smiled. Then they turned back still smiling. "Yes, thank you for inviting us, Finn." Rachael responded.

"Come over here. We're talking about what we're gonna need." I invited them to come sit with us. "So I say we bring towels, extra clothes, lots of blankets, and chairs.

"Why do we need blankets?" Rachael seemed confused.

"Well even with bonfire going on, it still gets cold down there. And you might want some to lay on. Hanging out at the beach after school makes you pretty tired. So I'll be surprised if we'll be able to drive back home." Mike answered.

"You mean we might end up sleeping out there?"

"Chill, Rachael all of us except you have been down there. Heck Finn, Mike, Matt, and I use to stay there like every weekend." Puck remembered and assured his girlfriend that it would be completely safe.

* * *

I noticed that we were the only ones sitting on the other side of the room. It's not that I cared about looking like a loner. I just would rather be sitting with Finn's group going over plans at the beach and the bonfire. I'm glad though that Finn had invited Puck and Rachael. To me and many others it seemed kinda weird to not see Finn and Puck together goofing off. It made me feel a little better to see that Finn was making an effort to get back to hanging out with Puck. Now they'll just get to add Mike to their little group.

Some of the tension in the room do disappear due to the change in the atmosphere. After the bell rang everyone started to rush out of the room except one.

"Finn?" I carefully approach him hoping that he wouldn't run out because of the fight he got into with Sam and me still being Sam's girlfriend and all.

"Oh. Hey Quinn." he barely whispers the words. "Umm...we're going to the lake for a bonfire. You can come if you want." without waiting for a response he takes off.

He seemed a bit nervous about talking to me but I just let that go. I wanted to go but knew that Sam wouldn't. Sam had told me that he and his family were going out of town tonight until Sunday because they were visiting his grandparents. So I made my decision to join them. I knew what to bring since they weren't so secretive or quiet about what to bring.

We all met up at the park about an hour later. Finn seemed a little shocked to see that I had actually decided to come. As a group we agreed to just drive to the lake in two cars. Finn told Puck to follow him since I knew the lake the best out of everyone. I rode in Finn's car with Mike, Tina, and Mercedes, while everyone else rode with Puck.

In about twenty minutes we were at our destination and began unpacking our things. After taking in the surroundings for a some time, I noticed that we weren't that far from the special spot. Mine and Finn's special place by the lake.

I was sure that since nobody would really miss me, I would go sit at _that _spot until the bonfire. When nobody was looking, I walked in the direction of the special tree. It was only about five minutes away. As I sat down, I realized that I was dumb enough to forget to bring a blanket.

Just as I was about to head back, I hear footsteps coming from that direction. Soon enough a tall figure came up.

"Kinda figured that you would be here." Finn said as he approached the tree and sat down. When he pulled out a blanket, I figured that he probably wouldn't mind sharing it with me.

"You knew I'd be here?" I challenged him to tell me how he knew.

"Yeah. Just as I was about to jump in the water, I noticed that you disappeared. I knew that you haven't been out here enough times to go anywhere else familiar. Plus, I kinda hoped that you would've noticed where we were."

I sat next to him and he offered me some of his blanket.

"Seriously, Fabray, you forgot to bring a blanket out here. I that you had a bunch of common sense." he teased.

"Haha. Very funny, Hudson." I said sarcastically. When I looked up at his face I noticed that he had a small cut on his lip and right above his eye. It reminded me that he got into a fight with Sam, so I decided to fight out the reason to it. "So will the all-so-smart Finn Hudson tell me why he got into a fight with my boyfriend?"

He let out a long sigh. "Do you really want to know?" I nodded. "Well you have to answer this first. Why did sleep with Puck? Was it because I was that bad of a boyfriend to you?"

I was kinda shocked at first that he would ask that and even more shocked that he thought it all happened because he was a bad boyfriend.

"No you weren't a bad boyfriend. It's just..." I began to remember that day.

_ "Hey, Q, did you gain some weight?...Lift up your shirt, I think I see Dumbo the Elephant hiding there...My poor cheerios, having to lift hippo..." Coach Sue kept insulting me in front of the entire squad._

_ I was having a horrible day. Then I had to go to Mike Chang's party since I was expected to go even though I didn't want to. _

_ When I got there I saw Santana. "Hey San, have you seen Finn?"_

_ "Finn?" she slurred. She was definitely drunk. "I think Brittany told me that she heard that he was hanging out with Manhands tonight."_

_ He's hanging out with Rachael when I needed him the most. The day that I needed him to make me feel better. I was about to head home when Puck stepped in front of me. _

_ "Hey, Quinn. I heard what happened." he faked sincerity._

_ "What do you want Puck?" I asked not wanting to talk to him. _

_ "I wanted to help you feel better. Why don't we go upstairs and you tell me all about it?" he smirked as he had a bunch of wine coolers in hand._

_ "Really?" _

_ "Yeah. Come on." he takes my hand and leads me upstairs to one of the rooms. We sat on the bed and when I started venting, he handed me a wine cooler. One of many I choose to consume that night. And then it all happened._

"So I was a bad boyfriend? I wasn't there for you." he concluded.

"No. You were the perfect boyfriend. It's just that night my self-esteem was low and then you being with Rachael and I felt so insecure."

"I'm sorry." he kissed my head.

"It's ok. Now that I answered your question. Time for you to answer mine. Why did you get into a fight with Sam?" I pleaded. I really wanted to know why my boyfriend and my ex-boyfriend were fighting even though I already had an idea.

"Sam came up to me right after fifth. Again he told me to back off. Again I said no. Then he continued to push me and say stuff he knew nothing about."

"Like what?"

"He said that I knew nothing about you. I told him that you and I have made connections that nobody could take away." He paused. "Then he said that you went and slept with Puck. And I snapped." he finished.

I was speechless. I was angry at Sam for not only making false accusations but announcing them to the part of the school that witnessed the entire thing. After a while I realized Finn shifting around and standing up.

"We should get back. They're gonna start the bonfire soon." he helped me up and we walked back.

Finn, Puck, and Mike had the bonfire started in minutes. We all sat around and found out that Mike was right about being to tired to pack up and leave. Everyone started to lay out their blankets not too far from the fire.

Slowly people had started to fall asleep. When I looked over at Finn, I noticed that he was motioning for me to join him in his blanket. Happily I crawled in next to him and laid my head in the crook of his neck.

Before I began to drift off to sleep, I heard Finn whisper in my ear "I still haven't given up on us yet, Q."

I fell asleep with Finn's arm tightly wrapped around me. I knew that I would have to choose between Finn and Sam soon, but for now I'm gonna enjoy them both being in my life before one ends up hating me for breaking their heart.

* * *

Author Note: Did you guys like it? Please review letting me know how much you liked it or what to do to make it better. There will probably only be a few chapters yet.


	6. Chapter 6

Author Note: Ok this isn't my favorite chapter, but it had to be written. Hope you guys like it.

* * *

Not Over You

Lately I've been keeping my distance from Quinn. Even though it breaks my heart to see her with Sam, she looked really happy. What was that quote everyone would say? _If you love someone set them free. _Well than I guess that I do truly love Quinn because I was going to try my absolute hardest and set her free.

I was lucky enough to have great friends who had my back. Puck, Mike, and Artie have been keeping me distracted with guy time. As for the girls in glee, besides Quinn, they helped me stay strong and constantly remind me that I let her go. Everyday they help me by keeping me from running back to Quinn. But I know that soon it might not be enough.

Each day in glee, they formed a circle around me and we would all talk and laugh. Today was no different. The only thing different today was that Sam had asked to perform a song. He walked up to the center with a smirk on his face.

"I would like to dedicate this song to _my_ girlfriend, Quinn." Sam announced. It was a good thing Puck was sitting in front of me. He stopped me from lunging at Sam with full force.

I shut my eyes, bent forward, and covered my ears with my giant hands. I blocked all thoughts from my mind. I blocked all sound from entering. I blocked away the sight of Sam and Quinn. Soon I couldn't take it anymore. Slowly I got up and walked out of the room with my hands still over my ears.

Without thinking, I walked to the hall that held McKinley's first ever football championship trophy. I was leaning on the wall across from it until I slid down and sat on the floor. I remembered how that night went down. How I had scored the final touchdown to win us the game. How the adrenaline was flowing throught me. How I won the game for _her_.

Suddenly I hear people running in the halls. Finally two people turn the corner and I immediately recognize them as Mike and Puck.

"Hey, man. You ok?" Puck asks as they take a seat on either side of me.

"I don't know what I'm doing anymore." I confess. "I didn't realize that it would be this hard to let her go."

"Everything's gonna be alright, Finn. We all got your back. Especially me and Puck." Mike reminded him.

"Listen, Finn. I'm sorry for getting Quinn pregnant last year. If it wasn't for me, you guys would still be together right now. And you would be the one to singing to her, not Goldilocks."

"It's cool man. I mean, yeah I was angry but I got over it. Now I got my bros back and we made McKinley history."

"Dude don't shelter yourself like this. You'll just regret it." Mike told me. "Just because you let her go doesn't mean that you don't still love her. Just give her some time."

"You're right. Thanks guys." We stand up and make to leave.

"Now don't think we're gonna keep doing this. We're dudes. This is a one time thing and its going to stay a one time thing." Puck declared.

"Agreed. This was just a little too awkward." Mike mentioned.

"Whatever. Let's go."

It's been two weeks and I haven't even said a thing Quinn. I kept my distance like I promised myself to. When I looked down the hall and find her smiling with Sam I come to the conclusion that I don't seem to have an effect on her life anymore. She's doing perfectly fine without me.

Everything between me and Quinn, I just could never let go. Eventually I made it a habit to visit our little spot by the lake everyday after school. It just helped me open my mind a bit. The fresh air, the open landscape, and the memories. My mom wasn't so thrilled about me suddenly starting to come home late. I loved my mom and all but I just couldn't bring myself to explain things to her. Besides, I'm a man now. I even started to help Burt at his shop on the weekends. For minimum wage but hey it's better than nothing at all.

Mercedes had let Kurt in on everything about what was happening with me. She even assigned him to "Finn Watch" when he was home. His job was to make sure that I don't do something stupid. Good luck with that Kurt.

"My dear stepbrother. What do you think you're doing?" Kurt had barged in on me about to call Quinn.

"Nothing." I answered putting my phone away.

"You were just about to call Quinn weren't you?" Kurt had easily pieced everything together.

"No..." I drawl out.

"Finn, I know this is tough but you need to stay strong. I know that you go to the lake everyday after school. You love her, and there's nothing bad about that."

"But why does she make it harder. I mean, I practically see her everyday and Sam keeps acting like he's all that. Like he's trying to rub it in my face that he has Quinn and I don't."

"Well, that just proves how hard you're working to let her be happy."

"I don't know Kurt. Maybe it's just that I'm afraid."

"Afraid of what, I might ask."

"Afraid that there's too much that happened between us. Afraid that she'll choose Sam over me. Afraid of this, afraid of that. Everything leading to the same thing. I'm afraid that she'll reject me."

"Finn, you better think of putting that fear behind you. You still love her. It's not her that needs the time, it's you. You need to give yourself time and figure out how you're going to get her back. You're the one who's going to have to take that first step, not her. We all faith in you the two of you. You're gonna get her back." Kurt pauses probably thinking about what else to add. "Well that's the end of my little lecture for today. So Goodnight, Finn."

Kurt's right. I have to find how to get her back. Maybe setting her free, didn't just mean that I had to distance myself. Maybe it means that I had to give her time. In the end it was her decision but I _know _that she hasn't made up her mind about it, yet.

* * *

Author Note: You like it? Lemme know by pressing that review button. Next chapter will hopefully be posted either tomorrow or Tuesday. It will be about Quinn's thoughts of this situation at this time.


	7. Chapter 7

Author Note: Here are Quinn's feelings on the situation. Story will be coming to an end very soon. Hope you enjoy.

* * *

Not Over You

What was Finn's deal? I mean ever since the night at the lake he has barely even talked to me. The only thing that seems to be going well is my relationship with Sam. He's been so much more committed into our relationship. I can't help but smile when I'm by his side. But at the same time, I've never felt more alone.

Everyday in glee, everyone would form a circle around Finn and have fun. While me and Sam are on the outside keeping to ourselves. I started actually paying attention in glee. I mean it's either that or listening Sam go on and on about Avatar. After the second time of watching it with him, I can't stand it. It's just so boring.

Last year I felt like I was a part of a family. The glee family. Then over summer we all sorta went our own ways. Yeah we talked to each other but we weren't as close as the year before. Now the family has come together again, with the bond stronger. The difference is that I don't really feel like a part of it.

One day, Sam had asked Mr. Shue if he could perform a song. I realized that about 30 seconds into it, Finn had walked out with his hands over his ears. Then Mike and Puck had gone after him. They didn't come back for awhile and we all started to believe that they were gonna ditch the rest of practice.

"So I was thinking that today we should go to the movies or something." Sam suggested. I was happy that he wants to spend time with me but it feels like he's trying to suffocate me. We're almost always together. I hardly remember when we spent time separately.

"Uh. Sounds great." I try to smile at him. Sometimes when we talk it even gets awkward. Sometimes we don't know what to say to each other because we probably already said it. It doesn't feel like the time we spend together is special anymore.

"Cool. I'll pick you up at 8." he gave me a quick kiss on the cheek before heading to class. I was sorta relieved that he was finally gone.

Two weeks had gone by and I could rarely find Finn staring at me. It was starting to bug me. He was so sweet and simple and familiar. Now that I look back on it, Finn and I haven't even had a real conversation in awhile.

I began to believe that Finn was trying to avoid at all costs. The only time that we're even in a room together was in glee. Even then, his little group kept him closed off from her. At least one of the guys were almost always at his side. If it wasn't one of the guys it was the girls. He was always with someone and never alone. At least he isn't always stuck with the same person all the time.

Later that week I saw Mercedes and Tina the only ones left lingering in the choir room, so I decided to join them.

"Hey guys." I softly greet them, feeling like I haven't talked to them in forever.

"Oh, hey Quinn. What's up?" Tina replies.

"Nothing much. Just feel like we haven't really spent time with each other since last year."

"I know, girl." Mercedes commented. "You're always hanging with Sam these days. I'm kinda surprised that you aren't with him right now."

"He had to go home early and babysit his sister and I didn't feel like going home just yet. Then I saw you still hanging here."

"You guys wanna go to the park and talk?" Tina proposed.

We went to the the local park and sat on the swings. Tina told me how she and Mike had gotten together. Mercedes had filled me in on her summer of singing and fashion designing with Kurt.

"So girl, how have you been since the whole babygate thing?" Mercedes asked her former and favorite roommate.

"Doing good. Thanks for helping me through it, Mercedes."

"No problem. You should stop by my house some time. My folks miss having you around. You're like part of the family."

"I'll make sure to come by soon."

"So how have you and Finn been doing? I saw you guys at the bonfire. Don't try to deny any of it." Tina pried.

"Well we were fine. But these last few weeks, he seems to be avoiding me." Tina and Mercedes tried not to tell her about what they knew from Finn's position on the situation that just stated.

"What do you mean?" Mercedes said, playing a part as to not give away her knowledge of the problem.

"He and I haven't had an actual conversation since the bonfire. And he almost never looks at me anymore. I sorta miss him talking and looking at me." Honestly I really did miss Finn.

"How about you and Sam? You guys doing alright?" Mercedes changed the subject.

"I don't know. He's been really sweet and more into our relationship, but we spend way too much time together. Like the spark between us is being slowly blown out. He just can't stop talking about his Avatar thing. I'm pretty sure that every movie night we had at his house was used to watch that movie. Now whenever I watch it, I fall asleep within the first half."

They both start to laugh under their breathes. "Sorry. But he's your boyfriend so I don't know what to say about that." Tina manages to get out.

From there, we jumped from subject to subject. It started to get late, so we said goodbye and headed home.

That night, I sat on my bed and thought long and hard. I had two great guys in front of me. One is my current boyfriend who is nice and has really nice abs. The other was my first love and we went through so much together but still seem to have that special connection between us. I don't want to see either get hurt but I know that soon I'll have to break one of their hearts. I didn't want to do it but knew that I had to. Now I would have to wait and see who is my knight in shining armor. And soon choose him to be my lovely prince charming. Who will it be? Sam Evans, sweetheart, or Finn Hudson, first love?

* * *

Author Note: You like? Whether you did or not it would be very helpful if you pressed that review button and let me know what you think.


	8. Chapter 8

Author Note: This is the last chapter! Thank you to all of you who have followed this story! I had a little trouble writing this chapter, but I hope you guys like it. Enjoy!

* * *

Not Over You

I had taken Kurt's advice and put my fear of being rejected far behind me. Quinn means to much to me. I can't just stand back and watch her to live her life. I going to try to be a part of her life again. That special part.

I've sat back waiting and thinking for the perfect opportunity to come. "Finn Watch" had been removed. I told everyone that letting her go didn't mean that I couldn't fight for her. After awhile of trying to convince, I finally got them all to agree. Sure they still sorta sheltered me but that just proves how great of friends they all are. Helping even me get through things even though they don't have to.

After some time, I finally realized that Quinn had actually stopped hanging with Sam so much and more time with the girls. I found it kinda funny that the club was now kinda divided into girls, boys, and Sam. Sam was now the loner of the group. I also noticed that if Quinn isn't hanging with Sam so much that my chances of winning her back were that much greater.

Not talking to Quinn was no longer necessary. But I still couldn't find the perfect time to and when there was time I always chickened out. What was wrong with me? I couldn't bring myself to talk to Quinn Fabray. Ex-head cheerio and first love. How was I supposed to fight for her if I couldn't muster enough courage to even talk to her one on one. I guess that I could at least try.

Before glee started I approached her hoping that I wouldn't be a coward. And that we would have a little time to talk.

"Hey, Quinn." I sheepishly greeted her.

"Finn? You're actually talking to me." she stated. I could tell that she was trying to hold back her happiness.

"Yeah. Sorry about that. I just had a lot going on in my head. Plus you were always surrounded by the girls or with Sam." I half-lied. I wasn't about to tell her that I was purposely avoiding her for weeks.

"Oh. I understand. I just missed having to talk to you. I tried to talk to you a few times but you were either on your way somewhere or surrounded by a huge group."

"Trust me it wasn't that easy for me not having you around every once in awhile. So have you been doing these last couple weeks?" I asked her.

"Well I have started spending more time with the girls more and less with Sam. Personally, I think he was starting to suffocate me." I laughed. "Hey it wasn't very funny. I mean he wouldn't leave me alone. He seemed to always be by my side. Sometimes it started to get really awkward between us."

When I noticed the girls starting to enter the choir room I knew that that was my cue to go hang with the guys.

"Looks like I gotta go. I'll see you later, Quinn." I stand up and make my way to Mike, Puck, and Artie.

A few minutes later Mr. Shue entered with a little less energy than normal.

"Are you ok, Mr. Shue?" Rachael asked what was on everyone's mind.

"Huh? Oh, yeah I'm fine." he paused and walked to the whiteboard. On it he wrote in big letters: Heroes. "Who knows who a hero is?"

"People with superpowers and fight bad guys?" Brittany called out.

"They can be, but they don't have to be, Brittany." He waited to see if anyone else had an answer and when they didn't, he explained. "Heroes don't always have to have special powers. A hero can be anyone that makes a difference in people's lives. I could be a hero, you could be a hero, almost anyone can be a hero. So this week I want you guys to find a song about heroes. It can be about a certain hero, it can be about being a hero, or noticing a hero."

I had found my opportunity to win back Quinn or at least I try to. All that I had to do was find the right song. The one song to show her that I'll always be there for her. No matter what. On my way back from the famous lake spot, I heard the perfect song that I could use for my assignment and sing to Quinn.

Two days later, I felt that I practiced enough to perform it.

"Mr. Shue, I have my assignment ready." I announce.

"That's great, Finn. Come on up."

I walked up and sat on the seat. All the guys and girls, except Quinn and Sam, knew what I was doing and that I had to do it.

I was going to take my chances and hope that it all works out. I look straight at Quinn and tell her. "Quinn Fabray, I am still completely in love with you. We've gone through so much, yet we're still able to find each other. If you give me the chance, this time I'll never leave you. No matter what. I know this is just high school but you mean way too much to me to lose over a stupid mistake. I have decided to forgive and forget. If you just give me one more chance I know that I can make you happy." I then turn to the entire club. "The song I have chosen for my assignment is "Hero" by Enrique Iglesias." I grabbed my guitar and started strumming as the other musicians started to join in.

_Let me be your hero,_

_Would you dance,_

_if I asked you to dance?_

_Would you run,_

_and never look back?_

_Would you cry,_

_if you saw me crying?_

_And would you save my soul, tonight?_

_Would you tremble,_

_if I touched your lips?_

_Would you laugh?_

_Oh please tell me this._

_Now would you die,_

_for the one you love?_

_Hold me in your arms, tonight._

_I can be your hero, baby._

_I can kiss away the pain._

_I will stand by you forever._

_You can take my breath away._

_Would you swear,_

_that you'll always be mine?_

_Or would you lie?_

_would you run and hide?_

_Am I in too deep?_

_Have I lost my mind?_

_I don't care..._

_You're here, tonight._

_I can be your hero, baby._

_I can kiss away the pain._

_I will stand by you forever._

_You can take my breath away._

_Oh, I just want to hold you._

_I just want to hold you._

_Oh yeah._

_Am I in too deep?_

_Have I lost my mind?_

_Well I don't care..._

_You're here, tonight._

_I can be your hero, baby._

_I can kiss away the pain oh yeah_

_I will stand by you forever._

_You can take my breath away._

_I can be your hero._

_I can kiss away the pain._

_And I will stand by you, forever._

_You can take my breath away._

_You can take my breath away._

_I can be your hero._

As the song ended, I heard a round of applause.

"Great job, Finn. I'm glad that you successfully found a song about being a hero and the true meaning of a hero." Mr. Shue complemented.

"Uh...Thanks, Mr. Shue." I looked over at Quinn and that she was trying to tell me to see her after class. I nod and take my seat back in the center of the circle of people.

After what seemed like forever, class had finally ended. Everyone files out of the choir room as I make my way over to Quinn.

"Hey." she softly murmurs.

"Hey." I echo.

"Did you really mean all that?" she sounds so unsure of her words.

I sat down next to her. Then I took her hands in my mine and looked her straight in the eyes. "Of course I did. I know that this is just high school but I'm not ready to lose you just yet Quinn. I love you. That's why I sorta avoided you the last few weeks." the words had slipped out of my mouth.

"You what?"

"Well I really love you Quinn. And you know what they all say: _If you love someone set them free._" I told her. She sat there and silently laughed to herself but I noticed. "Hey! What's so funny? I really love you Quinn."

"I'm not laughing at you, well I sorta am. I'm actually laughing about the fact that you must not have heard the entire quote. It's: _If you love someone set them free...and if they really love you, they'll come back._"

Before I could respond with anything, she climbed onto my lap and kissed me. My hands were soon on her waist to keep her steady, while hers were around my neck. Although she pulled back earlier than I would have liked, it was amazing.

"I love you, too, Finn Hudson." she said them back with so much emotion that I was leaned in again for a second kiss.

We said goodbye in the parking lot, before she said that she had to talk with Sam way she said that she needed to talk to him made it sound like she just might break up with him. Maybe putting my feelings out there was a good thing. I'll just have to wait until tomorrow to find out. But either way, I felt great since I knew that Quinn really did love me back.

I headed straight to Sam's house after I talked with Finn. Now it was time for the hard part. There was no doubt about it now, Finn was the guy for me. Sadly I had to break things off with Sam. I knocked and waited a minute or so before the door opened.

"Hey. What are you doing here so late?" Sam asked when he opened the door.

"Sam, we need to talk." he led me inside and we sat on the couch. "I think we should break up." I state as nicely as possible.

"What? Why? Is it because of Finn?" he immediately concluded.

"Yes and no. Yes, Finn has a little to do with it. But he's not the only reason. Sam you're really sweet, but lately you've been suffocating me. We're almost always together, you're getting a little overprotective, and things between us have started to become awkward. I'm sorry."

In Sam's eyes I could start to see tears welling up. "It's ok. I understand. Finn's just that guy for you. Well I hope you two are happy." he mentioned sincerely.

"Thanks, Sam. I really am sorry." he leads me to the door. I kiss him on the cheek. "Oh. You didn't hear this from me but I think Santana has her eyes on you." I tried lightening the mood a little.

He lets out a little laugh. "Thanks, Quinn. I'll keep that in my mind."

I walked to my car and when I got in, a few tears had fallen. I felt sad because Sam was so sweet and I had to break up with him. There's no such thing as a clean break up, is there. After sitting there for a few minutes, I decided to go to Finn's house. I really needed his comfort tonight.

When I got to Finn's house. I parked my car and called him, hoping not to wake anyone. Thankfully he answered and came to open the door.

"Hey, Quinn. What's wrong?"

"I just broke up with Sam. And I really just needed you to comfort me." I lean in and wrap my arms around his body. Slowly he returned the hug. He then led me into his room and gave me a change of clothes. After I changed, I climbed into bed with him.

His arms were tightly wrapped around me. He felt so relaxed and his room and bed were so comfortable. Eventually I too relax.

"Night, Quinn." I hear him whisper in my ear.

"Good night, Finn." I whisper in response.

The next day in glee I had asked Mr. Shue if I could perform my assignment and of course he said yes.

"This song is for Finn for being my hero. Whenever I needed you were always there for me. You had many so many sacrafices for me. You're are so sweet and caring and sometimes I wish I could be like you. Thank you, Finn. This song is called "My Hero Is You" by Hayden Panettiere.

_You know I try to be_

_All that I can_

_But there's a part of me_

_I still don't understand_

_Why do I only see_

_What I don't have_

_When my reality_

_Its things are not that bad_

_Your faith has shown me that_

_When my world goes crazy_

_You won't let go_

_When the ground gets shaky_

_You give me hope_

_When I try to push you away_

_You never move, yeah_

_Now when I start doubting and_

_You help me see_

_There's a strength, and a mind, and a power in me_

_Oh believe me thereain't nothing I can't do_

_My hero is you, yeah_

_My hero is you_

_I never saw the way_

_You sacrificed_

_Who knew the price you paid_

_How can I make it right_

_I know I've gotta try_

_When my world goes crazy_

_You won't let go_

_When the ground gets shaky_

_You give me hope_

_When I try to push you away_

_You never move, yeah_

_Now when I start doubting and_

_You help me see_

_There's a strength, and a mind, and a power in me_

_You believe there ain't nothing I can't do_

_My hero is you, yeah_

_My hero is you_

_And I hope that you can see_

_You're everything that I wanna be, ooh_

_When my world goes crazy_

_You won't let go_

_When the ground gets shaky_

_You give me hope_

_When I try to push you away_

_You never move, yeah_

_Now when I start doubting and_

_You help me see_

_There's a strength, and a mind, and a power in me_

_Oh believe me there ain't nothing I can't do_

_My hero is you, yeah_

_My hero is you_

_My hero is you_

After the applause I heard a voice.

"Amazing, Quinn. Exactly what I was looking for. Nice job." Mr. Shue called from his seat.

"Thank you." I walked over to my new seat in the center of the circle, right next to Finn.

Rachael, Tina, and Santana also performed their numbers that day. When class ended we had all planned to go to the lake, once more before spring break. we all piled into cars driven either by Finn, Puck, or Mike.

As we arrived we set up some chairs and towels. A few went swimming, but most just sat down and relaxed. Some went to get things ready to start a few fires to keep them all warm. Meanwhile, when no one was paying attention, Finn dragged me and took us to our special spot.

"You know, I came here everyday after school the last couple weeks." Finn confessed.

"You did? Why?"

"I just couldn't get my mind off of you. When I came here I remembered the few times we spent here. I could never get over you, Quinn. And I don't think I ever will. I have a song for you."

I layed my head on his shoulder as he began the song he had prepared. He let his voice carry throughout the lakefront.

_Every part in my heart I'm giving out_

_Every song on my lips I'm singing out_

_Any fear in my soul I'm letting go_

_And anyone who ask I'll let them know_

_She's the one, she's the one_

_I say it loud_

_She's the one, she's the one_

_I say it proud_

_Ring a bell, Ring a bell_

_For the whole crowd_

_Ring a bell, Ring a bell_

_I'm telling the world_

_That I've found a girl_

_The one I can live for_

_The one who deserves_

_Every part in my heart I'm giving out_

_Every song on my lips I'm singing out_

_Any fear in my soul I'm letting go_

_And anyone who ask I'll let them know_

_She's the one, she's the one_

_I say it loud_

_She's the one, she's the one_

_I say it proud_

_Ring a bell, Ring a bell_

_For the whole crowd_

_Ring a bell, Ring a bell_

_I'm telling the world_

_That I've found a girl_

_The one I can live for_

_The one who deserves_

_To give all my heart_

_A reason to fly_

_The one I can live for_

_A reason for life_

_Oe oh oe oh_

_Yeah yeah_

_Oe oh oe oh_

_Yeah yeah_

_Oe oh oe oh_

_Yeah yeah_

I look up to him and give him a quick kiss on the lips.

"I love you, Quinn."

"I love you, too, Finn."

* * *

Author Note: So how was it? Did you guys like it? Don't forget to let me know by pressing that review button. Thank you again to all of you who have read and enjoyed this story. Hope you guys enjoyed my first completed story.


End file.
